Never Meant To Be This Way
by notthtucare
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has been hated by many. But no hatred towards him is as powerful as his son's. Draco Malfoy tells of how his feelings towards a slytherin named Lillian Berlin turn from hate, to lust, to love, and end up at hate and desires once again.But Wh


Chapter one:

_Draco stood silent surrounded by witches, and wizards of all types, shapes and size, dressed in black and a scattered few in dark shades of grey. Aside from the few sniffles heard every few moments, the only voice that was clear and easy to hear was a man in all black holding a book that read across the front 'The Holy Bible'. _

_The fact that he could loose the thing he adored most in the world would always eat away at him. Draco sighed as he thought of the first time he saw her for what she truly was._

_When he saw the wild and care-free girl in Lillian, he began to feel like he never felt for another person. When he was around Lillian Berlin he felt that he wouldn't spend the rest of his life taking orders from somebody he had never seen in his life. With her he wouldn't follow in his father's footsteps, he wouldn't end up being Voldemort's lapdog. Lillian let him see that he could be his own leader, and he wanted her right besides him every step of the way._

_And here he stood, staring at her soft pale lifeless body, in her charcoal casket. It had been a week since Draco was told of Lillian's death. His insomnia and inexistent appetite began on day one and only got progressively worse. After all he had reason, other then Lillian's death to be disheartened. For he was partly at fault for all that occurred, and he was trying to hide that from himself. It was whether he would be blamed for her death that bothered him._

A group of girls stood around in a circle undisturbed by the fact that, because they stopped to chat, they were in fact going to be late. The topic seemed far more important, and worth getting a detention over.

"It's not a surprise he got that answer right, after all with beauty comes everything, that's including brains." One girl with blonde curly hair sighed.

"Any girl that can have those strong arms around her is most definitely the luckiest girl at Hogwarts." Another girl said flipping her hair as if all that beautiful brown hair was bothersome.

The two girls giggled and then tilted their heads and said in perfect unison, "If only."

"Could you imagine, Mrs. Allie Malfoy?" The brunette said looking at her hand and titling her head to the side as if a ring had appeared.

"Or even better, Mrs. Christie Malfoy." The blonde girl giggled.

"Oh Merlin, gag me!" another girl said furrowing her brow and staring at them in disbelief. "Are you two listening to yourselves? You sound like those girls in slytherin, those plastic ones, who don't think for themselves at all."

"But we are in slytherin." Allie replied.

"Forget it, come on Jackie lets go before we're late." She said grabbing the wrist of a girl who kept pushing her glasses back onto her face and stared at the ground the whole time.

A young boy with slicked back hair and faded blue eyes had been leaning against the wall outside of the potions classroom and was eavesdropping on the girls the whole time. When he heard no footsteps echoing in the hall anymore he decided it best to go to his class, even though whether or not he left now or later he would still be receiving a detention.

The girls who had been 'discussing' him were nothing short of gorgeous; however he couldn't seem to take his eyes off the one girl with black hair who seemed to discourage the talk of him. There was something about her, he had decided, that intrigued him, made him fancy her. But it could have just been the fact that she was the first slytherin girl who's one thought of him made her unwell.

Draco Malfoy was staring at his shoes and had lost himself in his own thoughts when he arrived to his class.

"Should we be honored that you've decided to join us Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall practically glared and him.

Draco opened his mouth to say something rude and sarcastic but to everyone's surprise he quickly shut it. As a result of the shock a small murmur rose in the classroom.

"Detention. Tomorrow night you will be in the dungeon helping Professor Snape. Please take your seat." McGonagall said getting back to her lecture.

"Did you see that?" Christie asked rubbing her eyes as if she didn't believe what they had seen.

"Yeah." Allie replied furrowing her brow showing that she was thinking hard.

"Ladies was there something that you want to share with the class?" McGonagall questioned seeming more irritated by the second.

"No Professor." The girls said in unison as they picked up their quills dipped them in ink and returned to duplicating what was on the board.

Draco Malfoy hadn't been paying attention to anything that was going on, in fact he was completely oblivious to anything that didn't involve this black haired mystery. With his ego getting to his head again he decided to make a move instead of drooling for the rest of class.

He coughed as if to clear his throat and when she didn't turn around he did it a second time. She took the sound for what it was supposed to sound like, a irritant of the throat, and ignored it. He sighed as if he was defeated then leaned forward towards the desk.

"Psst."

She turned her head slightly and then went back to listening to the professor.

"Psst!" he said with a little more urgency.

She turned back in an irritable fashion and glared at him. When he hadn't said anything when she turned around she took it upon herself to figure out what he wanted to say.

"Yes?" she said in a hushed voice. "May I help you?"

"Well…well I, well I wanted to know your name." he said a little too loudly.

"Shh! Do you want another detention?"

"I wouldn't mind. That's the way I live, not a care in the world. On the edge" He said raising his eyebrows.

"Then you shouldn't mind that I'm not going to tell you my name." she said rolling her eyes. Seeing that her comment had made his face drop she let out a small chuckle and asked him "Why is it such a big deal that you learn my name?"

"So I can know who I'm going to take to hogsmeade this year." He said with more ego then before.

"It would make sense would it not that in order for it to be a date two people would have to agree. Not one egotistical person." Lillian said turning all the way around raising her voice to something above a whisper, drawing attention to herself.

"Ms. Berlin! Would it prove best if I stuck you in detention with Mr. Malfoy? Perhaps it would teach you a lesson?" McGonagall said shouting.

While Lillian shook her head wildly side to side, in much protest, Malfoy sat behind her shaking his head up and down in the same fashion.

"Professor!" Lillian whined.

"Two detentions would be more appropriate wouldn't it? You will report to the dungeon where you will serve two nights of detention helping Professor Snape, is that understood Ms. Berlin?"

"Yes Professor." Lillian said putting her head down shamefully and picking up her quill.


End file.
